fanballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ZoshiX
Sprites? Why not upload the Luna sprite (and your inevitable Luna gif YOU ARE DOING THAT DAMNIT) onto the Fan-Labour wiki? They're decent sprites, and they'd fit right in with the fan-art for Luna herself. DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:44, April 15, 2012 (UTC) The heck DMS are you european? "labour" Anyway, took care of the sprite, I'll see what they do. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 16:47, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Ok then. WORK ON THE GIF AAAAAAA- *shot* I'll also work on moving the sprite into the Luna gallery. DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:50, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Or not because you already fucking did so. Ok then. GUESS HWAT YOU CAN DO NOW *Shot a thousand times over* DMSwordsmaster Talk 16:51, April 15, 2012 (UTC) GSDFD. I hate to sound like the impatient jackass I am, but... Oh wait, no I don't. I don't fucking care by this point. Where's the gif you said that you'd work on? You've clearly had time to do other stuff like making your flying sprites and all that, but where's the gif you promised me? Seriously starting to run out of patience by this point. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:30, April 16, 2012 (UTC) The sprite I created was created by means that would not allow me to create an animated Luna gif without creating the most worthless piece of sh/t you've ever seen. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:38, April 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that fucks everything up, now doesn't it? DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:00, April 16, 2012 (UTC) WOODY DMSwordsmaster Talk 00:57, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Not sure if or 00:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) -- ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:03, April 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU'RE MY FAAAAVORITE PONY!! DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:08, April 18, 2012 (UTC) I swear, you must really hate Luna. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:40, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Nah... Just funny meme applications. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:46, April 18, 2012 (UTC) E-FUCKING-NOUGH. STOP SPAMMING THIS BULLSHIT ON MY TALK PAGE. DMSwordsmaster Talk 14:00, April 22, 2012 (UTC) NEXT? Two things. First off, UPDATES TO DARK EMISSARY, PLZ? Second, since you made a protagonist cast-shot, care to do a villain one? (No rush, don't worry) DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:37, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I've thought about it before. I could possibly. It will be probably early next week if I make one. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 21:46, May 12, 2012 (UTC) And what about Dark Emissary? DMSwordsmaster Talk 21:48, May 12, 2012 (UTC) I thought that was a given. Yeah I'll edit it. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 21:49, May 12, 2012 (UTC) >Says early next week >Come Thursday and zip Seriously, are you going to make it or not?? DMSwordsmaster Talk 10:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Sorry maybe i dont know. Havetogokthxbai. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 23:22, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Egh. Are you going to be back online tonight? DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:28, May 17, 2012 (UTC) GHDJGJRJGJD MOTHERS DAY SHOPPING STUPID DAD 3 HOURS FHDJFHVNTGHF.DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:18, May 13, 2012 (UTC) ZoshiX ProfileTalk 01:21, May 13, 2012 (UTC) SHADDUP I'M BACK. DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:25, May 13, 2012 (UTC) Is there supposed to be a message here? ZoshiX ProfileTalk 23:09, May 17, 2012 (UTC) IF YOU WOULD HAVE CHECKED THE ACTIVITY, YOU WOULD HAVE SEEN THAT IT IS ON THE ABOVE MESSAGE REFERRING TO THE ART. DMSwordsmaster Talk 23:12, May 17, 2012 (UTC) SO I HERD UR NAME WAZ ------... DMSwordsmaster Talk 01:07, May 18, 2012 (UTC) YOU MUST NEVAR SPEAK OF THIS. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:05, May 18, 2012 (UTC) Then how about a trade? Work on that picture, and I'll never say your name... Hehehe. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:09, May 18, 2012 (UTC) ILL HAVE IT ON WEDNSDAY. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) It's Thursday. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:11, May 18, 2012 (UTC) I hava a big exam tommorrow, then a birthday party which goes until saturday, then I have to work on a huge end of year project, then I need a F/CKING BREAK. ZoshiX ProfileTalk 02:16, May 18, 2012 (UTC) And what about Dark Emissary?? That story needs updates, as well. And I don't know what plot you have in mind, so I can't do anything about it. DMSwordsmaster Talk 02:18, May 18, 2012 (UTC) TPOP: Nyeh? Why move it to my user page? It takes place after any serious stories so that it shouldn't interfere with any plot. It's also supposed to be a collaborative story like the Caroling thing, which makes it kinda hard for other people to edit if it's on my page only... Unless there's something else that I'm missing. LDXD - Paladin of Hatred 16:09, May 25, 2012 (UTC) IMAGE. I want that villain image. It's friday. It was due wednesday. Also, I demand a different image for my birthday coming up. No, you don't have a choice. DMSwordsmaster Talk 20:07, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Leave me the eff alone about your requests. You MIGHT get something for your birthday if you stop being this effing rushed with everything. AS YOU CAN SEE, WE'RE KIND OF GOING NOWHERE HERE, SO WHY THE RUSH? 02:29, May 26, 2012 (UTC)